Apostasy
by Brindheir
Summary: Holy Order of the Commonwealth? A what if story...(sort of) Work in Progress...
1. Genesis

Note: This is an idea that is slowly taking shape in my mind. Rather than wait until the story is 

finished as in Spectre, I decided to start it off. If it doesn't make sense now, do not worry. 

It will. Well, I hope it will at any rate. This is the second showing of this story since the first I uploaded

was a rough draft. Ooops.. heh heh

Disclaimer: I do not own Andromeda or the characters. Just having some fun writing. 

Is that wrong?

Rating: Well, this is the first time I will be using that new "chapter" change thingy so I am not sure

right now if it will let me rate individual pages as of yet. So I shall play it safe and simply say

PG-13.

****

Apostasy

By 

Brindheir

****

"…..Wayism. Oh, would the Magog have discovered this before Brandenburg Tor!"

    * Prophet's Lament, circa 9872 CY

**__**

In the beginning…..

_Rev Bem inhaled one last time before the energy field started to envelope him. It's tiny, tingling, dancing lights moved _

up his arm making his hair stand on end. He turned to his crewmates and noted their mounting fear. His eyes

rested on Harper, the young man's arms wrapped around a worried Trance. So young, so full of promise….so…very dead?

There was nothing left to say. His mission one born of necessity.

Before he completely dissolved, his gaze shifted to Trance, whose eyes betrayed a slight understanding despite 

her demeanor of fright. 

And, then, he was gone.

"It is done." Came a voice from the first Harion. 

"Temporal field is collapsing on us, Dylan!" shouted Beka as the ship began to shake violently.

"Maintain stations!" ordered the Andromeda Ascendant's Captain. The ineffectiveness of the order was not lost

to him as thoughts of unfinished purpose rushed through his mind.

"No!" shouted Tyr as he pounded his tactical console in frustration. "IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!"

"Shields lost!" Andromeda's hologram yelled above the growing hum of the vibrating ship. "Hull breached!"

"Succeed Rev…" Dylan whispered as Andromeda went offline and the ship began to crumble apart. Within minutes,

the Andromeda Ascendant disappeared from existence all together.

The Harion's planet, that they were orbiting, suddenly grew cold, pitted and scarred as it's atmosphere vanished. 

All traces of their civilization wiped away as if it never was.

*** 

****

9665 CY

__

It was almost time! The moment of deliverance upon them all!

A young human couple met on a station gracefully settled in a high Mars orbit. Sierra Station was the main hub of Inter-Commonwealth travel in the region. Exotic locations, vacation planets, and deep space cruises were available to any citizen who desired. As with anyone who has waited almost impatiently in expectation for loved ones, these two were no exception. The man dropped his bags upon seeing her and quickly closed the gap amid her cries of joy. They hugged each other passionately, the man slightly lifting her up. By the time he had retrieved his bags, the woman was chatting excitingly holding two narrow flexies. He stopped and looked at her, curiously taking a flexi from her hand. As he started to read, a smile formed.

__

No return! No haven for the anarchy!

A man came up to the couple. He was slightly small and rather unimposing. He asked with a quiet urgency if the woman would be so kind as to check on his daughter in the lavatory. He apologized for his intrusion but was worried for his little girl. The woman smiled and agreed. She kissed her companion as he took the flexies from her to deliver to an appropriate counter. 

"Hurry back." he whispered and she flashed him quite a lovely look.

__

Oh, dear God, why? Why must our road be so narrow? 

The small man directed her to the private facilities. She went through the door intent on rescuing a little girl with perhaps an embarrassing problem. The door snapped shut and a few steps into the room she realized that she was not alone. She turned around to see the small man staring at her with sad, sad eyes. Her surprise began to give way to fear.

"I…I am sorry." He choked out, tears starting to stream. "For you Marcy. There's no other way! I tried…. God, I really tried!" He pulled out a weapon.

The woman's shocked expression was starting to fade as she felt her body tense. She would fight!

__

NOW!!

The man came to the center of the registry area looking about. Suddenly, guards were running toward a mass of people. Someone was shouting. Someone was screaming. A group was forming in the direction of the lavatory. A quick chill ran through him as he dropped the flexies and bags. He started to run in the direction of the commotion but somehow he knew he would be too late.

….two bodies were found.

..and nothing remained the same…….

***

****

9667 CY (alternate)

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Darian?" came a soft voice, it's owner a white haired man.

"Teacher, I have learned much. It's time to pass on that knowledge." Answered the young man, his tall figure towering over the older man., intent on his purpose. The ship was loaded.

"You haven't healed completely." The old man replied, noting Darian's dark eyes. How dark they were. The light of hope seemingly snuffed out with Christine's death.

"I..I don't think I will ever be," came the honest reply. "But helping other's learn the truths of the universe will help." The young man started toward his ship, trying to think of anyway to get the old man to leave.

".but at what cost to the taught? You would teach them pain?" 

"Teacher, that is the lesson of the universe. I will show them how to prevent it or, at the very least, how to deal with it." Darian started to board.

When you can't? The old teacher knew that there was no reaching the young man. The Seminary had only been a temporary distraction. What was the purpose for Christine's death? To even voice the existence of one to account for her death, however, would be to severe his friendship with the young man. What did the universe hold for his young pupil? The boy was bright. Exceptionally so! Just where would he go? 

He asked.

"Go?" answered Darian. "Beyond the Commonwealth. To fulfill a desire I had before I met Christine, a desire I thought would be forgotten."

The old man watched the single crew vessel lift up toward the expanse of darkness, toward destiny. He would never see this pupil, this son of his, again.

..and the ship vanished.

***

****

9750 CY (alternate)

__

"Brandenburg Tor! All attention is focused on this once recluse settlement as the first contact ships from the Magog settle into orbit. On hand to meet them is Admiral Stark of the High Guard and Spring Rivers Flowing of the Triumvirate. The Magog's mighty vessels seem intimidating which is countered only by their belief in extreme benevolence. Already our universities are pouring over their rather rigid system of beliefs, a philosophy simply known as "The Way." The inclusion of the Magog would increase the size and population of the Commonwealth by a third…

The word came from Tarn-Vedra to officially open unification dialogue with the Magog after their invaluable help in combating and containing a plague that struck the Brandenburg Tor colony without warning. Were it not for the Magog intervention, the entire colony might have been decimated beyond salvage. How fitting the first Unification Accords are to be signed and witnessed here in orbit over where it all started. The Commonwealth stands poised to welcome their new brothers, the Magog…."

- InfoTel Excerpt.

***

****

10087 CY (2 days ago)

"Rev?" Came a voice into the room. 

The Magog opened his eyes and surveyed the vast array of plant life that surrounded him. He breathed in, satisfied that the new day was in good hands. He turned to the voice, his eyes falling on a young woman. Well, not so young and not a woman. A starship.

The avatar of Andromeda noticed his attention and spoke again, as if hurried.

"Captain Hunt would like you to come to the command deck. Something about a transmission for your eyes' only. An emergency of some sort."

Rev Bem sighed inwardly. Everything rushed. Do this. Do that. Never did anyone just stop to reflect on where they were and how fortunate they were to be there. His lips formed that enigmatic smile of his.

"Then I shall go there immediately …and Rommie?"

The avatar was in the process of turning to walk away, having procured his compliance, when she stopped to face the rising Magog. 

"Yes?"

"Good Morning."

Rommie raised an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too," She responded, a slight smile forming and then left.

As Rev started to leave the ship's lighting darkened. He paused a moment, a familiar thought tugging at his mind.

As quickly as it came, it was dismissed. The bridge awaited.

***

****

10067 CY (20 years ago)

The room was dark. Not that it bothered the young one. The blackness provided no limitations for him. He simply sat

in his corner watching the tightly shut door. His talons he rubbed against the hard floor his mouth ready to blind.

This place was different from the cave he had been previously kept in. At least the cave had a constant trickle of water running 

down its walls to cool the burn wounds inflicted on his back.

The very nature of his being screamed for retribution, his senses moving into a growing frenzy at the smell of his own blood. How 

long had he been here? A dark rage began to drown out coherent thought. When was the last time he had eaten?

"Lunch Time!" came several taunting voices beyond the door. The voices laughed just outside and the lights flickered on. His eyes stayed 

rivited to the door as it started to swing open.

The young Magog instantly moved to the door, with an incredible speed that was inherent in his race. The chains that bound his wrists

and ankles snapped tight and his quick advance stopped. That didn't stop him from trying to escape as his matted and knotted hair was pulled from 

his skin around the shackles.

A man (human?) moved his foot out and connected with the hurting Magog. The creature gasped in pain and went down. The man grinned.

"Turn the other cheek, Magog."

Several others came in behind the man carrying another person, unconscious.

"Brought you dinner, freak!" said one of the body's carriers.

The unconscious man was suddenly heaved toward the Magog. His natural instincts took hold immediately as his talons gripped the body before

it hit the floor. He hauled the helpless victim toward him ignoring the intruder's audience. His teeth broke skin before his self control asserted itself.

The bloodthirst was almost insatiable. With a yell of frustration, he flung the body aside.

The intruders murmured with disappointment, their entertainment ruined. The leader, however, smiled grimly (almost as if he was the Devil incarnate).

"You can't fight forever. Besides, don't you believe in confession? Or the release of some eternal spirit? Do it, confess it, and you are forgiven, no?"

The man motioned everyone out and before he walked out he glanced back at his captive. "Besides, you don't necessarily believe in a God, do you?

So, who would know?"

And the door clanged shut. The darkness that followed was welcome as the echo of boots retreated away. Why hadn't he heard them before?

Silence.

***


	2. Thy Kingdom Come

****

Thy Kingdom Come

9780 CY (alternate)

The mighty herald of the Holy Order of the Commonwealth, Andromeda Ascension, floated at station-keeping, watching over the relief ships taking up orbit around a sick planet. The crimson and white warship launched its tiny fighters to escort the medical shuttles that would soon be launching in a race to reach the surface as quickly as possible.

The System's Commonwealth had taken a surprising direction in its development. With the inclusion of a Magog representative, Vicar Takrell, into the Triumvirate, it was just a mater of time before the focus of the government would take a more spiritually uniting turn. The "Unity of Belief" orthodoxy soon gripped all functions of the Commonwealth in a revitalizing effort to bring a more cohesive environment to the mulitfactioned federation. 

The Than were the first to adopt Orthodoxy into their culture and upon urging from the Triumvirate, others soon followed. So it was no surprise that the Capital was moved from Tarn-Vedra (at the behest of the Vicar) to San-Ska-Re when the Plague struck.

The Plague. That silent killer that threatened to shake the Commonwealth apart. When it struck Tarn-Vedra, billions died. Many had come to regret not accepting the Vicar's proposal that Tarn-Vedra's population be better dispersed within the Commonwealth. The older institutions of government resisted the idea calling it an undermining and destabilizing influence to the government of Tarn-Vedra. Those of the Orthodoxy argued that such a nationalistic stand of individual planetary bodies proved a destabilizing influence to the Commonwealth at large. Whoever was right, the result was the death of many Vedrans when the Plague struck their system. Relief vessels courageously answered the call for aid from all corners of the galaxies, though not nearly as swiftly as did the High Guard. Ultimately, though, the Plague won (resulting in the deaths of the Royal Family and Hshne of the old Triumvirate among others) and Tarn-Vedra was placed under strict quarantine. Now, only a handful of Vedrans (the remnant of the old Vedran Empire and glories long past) occupied the Order. The Triumvirate (made up of Vicar Takrell, Spring Rivers Flowing, and a human, Alain Ceasaro) moved to turn this tragedy into a force for good. 

Unity of Belief orthodoxy became the political position of the government and the System's Commonwealth charter soon was dissolved and the Holy Order of the Commonwealth was born. It would soon distinguish itself as a major force for unity and order within the known universe.

The specter of the Plague still cast its shadow over a great number of worlds. So when pestilence struck, the High Guard responded quickly and decisively. 

Such was the case with the planet that the Andromeda settled over. 

Cardinal Hunt stood on the bridge watching the smaller ships drop into the planet's atmosphere. His hands clasped behind his back, he started to pace. Lost in thought, his white robe glided across the spotless floor leaving the crew with the impression that their Cardinal's feet never touched ground.

He didn't mind coming to the aid of one of the Order's member worlds (his Seminary training drummed that into him), but he regretted always having to contain a situation rather than prevent one. He knew the Order's best minds were working on many cures for the afflictions the many races of the Order experience. But he knew that secretly they were afraid of another outbreak of the Plague. Extreme quarantine had been the only containment for it.

"Cardinal, courier ship had arrived." Voiced Andromeda's hologram intruding into his reverie.

Dylan absently nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Anything of significance?"

"Twenty-nine worlds have been converted to Orthodoxy. A High Guard fleet is gathering to answer the situation escalating with the Nietzscheans. Two more stations have been raided."

Dylan hands tightened in their grip behind him. Were the Nietzschean's fools? Why were they resisting Orthodoxy? How many missionaries were killed in the Order's attempts to welcome into their fold? This was going to get out of hand! They were given special dispensation due to their prominent membership within the old charter but the Triumvirate's patience was not infinite. How can there be a spread of peace and order throughout new races if it couldn't be maintained within their own borders.

What was it that Orthodoxy said? Those who fail to embrace peace are subject to exist outside of it. That was the Nietzschean. Outside peace. Already the Conclave of worlds have renounced their association with the violent race…

…and if some understanding was not reached, war would be inevitable.

"Thinking about Rhade?" whispered the ship's hologram from a nearby console.

Dylan smiled a grim smile. "I wonder what is happening with him, Andromeda. We were childhood friends. We were both supposed to go into the Academy together. We were going to serve on the same ship. If he didn't walk out of the Seminary, he would be here now."

"Spiritual differences?" inquired the ship.

"The Nietzschean believes in self. Not some 'mystical force justification for control' as Rhade had described Orthodoxy. He never understood the concept of living for others." The Cardinal lamented.

"Speaking of living for others? How is your fiancée? I saw you come aboard after your last visit rather excited."

Dylan smiled at the conversation change. "My superiors did not approve of me marrying outside the High Guard but they couldn't refuse. A happy Cardinal is a more productive one… and Andromeda? She makes me happy. I only hope that I can…."

"Sir!" came a voice from a junior officer. "Emergency courier entering system!"

"Report," ordered Dylan as his attention focused on the young man.

"Transmission is 'eye's only', sir."

Dylan moved to a private console and after a few minutes began barking orders.

"Prepare to break orbit! Helm, prepare to set course for San-Ska-Re!"

"What happened, Cardinal?" inquired the ship, discreetly.

"They have finally struck." Then he turned to the face the hologram. "The olive branch has been burned. Unfortunately for them, we were ready."

"Divine help us all." the hologram intoned.

The Cardinal stared at his crew moving to his orders as the ship's fighters were being secured. The Nietzschean's will not turn the other cheek. His mind reverted to an ancient text that was partially taught at the Seminary. 'Those who live by the sword are destined to die by the sword.'

These were no mere growing pains of an emerging ideal. The ideals have been in place for centuries. Orthodoxy has not changed them. The Nietzscheans have underestimated the Order if they thought it was not ready for them.

Unto the breach…

…and the ship entered slipstream.


	3. Humble Beginnings

****

Humble Beginnings…

10087 CY (2 days ago)

Rev looked at the message with growing agitation. This was not how he wished to start his day.

__

"…we still do not know how he escaped. Rev," the old man on the screen hesitated, "his wife was not recognizable."

Rev shuddered inwardly, closing his eyes. He remembered her smiling face that would instantly light up any room. He remembered her helping the Valerian young when raiders had killed off their parents. She stayed by their side holding them...singing to them. Motherhood was one universal constant between the diverse races of the galaxy. 

He turned his attention back to the screen. 

__

"He…he just lost it when her body was brought on board. He blames himself for her death. Rev, he was so confident from their successes on Valeria. You should have seen him. You'd think that he would unite the universe…"

Rev smiled faintly at the ambition. One he had shared.

__

"Rev, they…they had started to feed her dead body to their pets before one of our brothers was able to retrieve it. He screamed her name for hours. We knew he would need time. Lot's of it. So we went him to the retreat. But he was not patient enough to allow time to heal…"

No, thought Rev. He wouldn't be.

__

"When the sedatives would wear off, he would pace his room…debating with himself. The origin of the Divine Will, origin of life, origin of morality…his last debate recorded by his caretakers before escaping involving Harrion and the Father."

Harrion? Rev was shocked. In his state of mind… who knew?

__

"… I know you and he traveled there as missionaries. However, you both also quarantined the world from further spiritual enlightenment. We fear he may cause harm to himself in his time of most desperate need. I leave action to your discretion Rev, but we thought you should know."

The screen flickered off. Rev started to tremble. Causing harm to himself was the least of his worries.

"Trance!" he ordered quickly. "Take the ship to slipstream immediately. I am entering the destination now."

"What? But.. But Rev, Dylan will be most." started the young woman in the pilot's chair.

"NOW!" he shouted watching the young woman nervously position the ship. A slight shudder was felt and the slipstream enveloped the vessel. Alarms began to sound throughout the ship. Andromeda's hologram appeared most angrily.

"What's going?" she yelled out of a nearby console.

"I am not that good a pilot yet." Strained Trance at the controls, casting a worried glance at the Magog.

Rev's features softened as he apologized for yelling at her. "Just do your best, Trance."

He turned to the hologram, clearly put out that she seemed to be slightly ignored, "Andromeda, get Captain Hunt to the bridge"

Tyr came running onto the bridge, "Are we under attack?" he yelled simultaneously moving to his console and looking to the forward viewscreen.

Rev ignored him as the ship shuddered again under Trance's novice control.

Legends ran through his mind. Legends regarding the Father, the man who laid the foundation of beliefs within the Magog who started 'The People of the Way'. Wayism.

There were so many: That he was not supposed to be on Earth the day the Magog raiding party attacked. That his family had welcomed the Magog into their homes after his conversion (which seemed highly unlikely). There was a myth that a great grandparent of the Father's had a dream for taking religion outside the Commonwealth. The myth even went so far as to say that he had coordinates to stars perilously close to Magog space. That love was all that kept his family on Earth. There were many more. Which one was to be given credibility?

"..Peter. What are you doing?" he whispered to himself.

***

****

10067 CY (20 years ago)

The young Magog waited in the dark forcing himself to think. Meditation helped keep his instincts from taking over, despite the smell of blood coming from the unconscious body lying nearby.

In a perverse way, his tormentor was right. He answered to no all-powerful deity for his actions. Therefore there was no confession that needed to be had. So who would know?

Even as it was asked in his mind, though, so followed the answers. If all creatures are inherently good, how could it be taught to them if the teachers themselves compromise their own principles? They would know. Once the road to hypocrisy was taken, where would it stop?

"uuuugggghh." a groan came from the darkness nearby intruding in on his thoughts.

"Where…where am I?" came a groggy voice.

The Magog could see the human male starting to sit up holding his arm. "Welcome to hell," He said through a raspy voice (he was still having a hard time speaking the human tongue. "That is, at least, what I was told upon arriving."

The human laughed humorlessly, staring blindly around. Human's could not see as well as Magog in total darkness. Well, they couldn't see period. "Somehow I figured it would be warmer, " he replied feeling his way to a nearby wall propping his back up.

"You probably are still in shock." The Magog did not know that much about human physiology but took a guess. "Why are they imprisoning you?" he asked.

"My father is a wealthy patron of the Alliance. They probably feel that he would pay dearly for my return. Only…" the man paused. "They don't realize that I left my father on not so good terms."

"Ahh…You think your father would not come to your rescue?" the Magog inquired. He had heard of parents like this but could not understand it. A Magog parent would defend their young to the bitter death.

"My father cares only for profits. If I get in the way of that, I am a liability. I think, in this case, I am a liability." He stated without much reflection. Apparently, he had already come to terms with that conclusion.

"Why are they holding you?" the human male inquired.

"As selfish people with no reservations for murder, they did not fully appreciate my telling them that there was a better, more enriching way to live."

The human was rubbing his knee when his head glanced in the direction of the Magog's voice. "You mean they appreciated it some?"

The Magog slightly chuckled. "I am still alive." The human joined in. 

"My name is Peter," the human male said, introducing himself.

"I am most gratified to meet you, Peter. I am called Bem."

Sometimes life was so strange, thought the Magog. He felt another thirst quenched. One that could sustain him for a little while longer. A thirst other than the blood of another living creature. A thirst for companionship.

More to come…


	4. Thy Will Be Done

****

Thy will be done…

****

9781 CY (alternate)

Sterrin Rock had finally fallen. Cardinal Hunt watched as the casualty list scrolled down across his terminal. For six months, the seige of this Nietzschean stronghold had been a case of angst with the Order's strategic planners. To move around it would be to leave a highly concentrated base of enemy ships and soldiers making much of the Order susceptible to offensive strikes. The planners, realizing this, sent the fleet to prevent the Nietzschean ships based there from entering slipstream and escaping. What the planners did not realize, was that the planet called Sterrin Rock was practically impregnable. Yet, with strength of purpose and the guiding faith of the Divine, the Order prevailed.

But at what cost?

The Cardinal looked at the growing list with increasing anger. How many more would have to die before the Nietzschean's came to their senses? They were using the Order's principles against them. They knew that the Order would try their best to save their errant brothers… at whatever cost. What would it take to save the Nietzschean's?…from themselves?

The Triumvirate, at this moment, was contemplating the Nietzschean question. With constant consulting of the Holy Writings along with mediation, the answers would present themselves. They always did…and those answers would become the Will of the Way.

People, citizens, soldiers, all are servants of the Way. That is what they were first and foremost. Imagine spreading the word without the benefit of the Order? Try as he might, the Cardinal could not imagine a universe that did not embrace all that the Father had taught. The Father had gone first to the chosen ones… the Magog. With that contact, he had instilled in the Magog the sense of purpose to spread throughout the galaxies all that he had taught them. High ideals that bespoke of peace…of order, of unity. 

Tarn Vedra had, at first, resisted those ideals. But as the Triumvirate stated, most people resist that which is new. It took the Plague, the plague that killed Tarn Vedra, to unite the Commonwealth under Orthodoxy. Now Orthodoxy was the will behind the Order. And that will would be accomplished, in one form or another.

"Cardinal." Intruded Andromeda's hologram.

"Yes, Andromeda?" responded Dylan, being released from his musings.

"Vessel coming out of slipstream. It's the Renewed Virtue." she informed.

"Gar!" exclaimed Dylan, a little surprised. Her station was nowhere near here. Strange.

  
"They are requesting permission to come aboard, Sir." Came a young lieutenant.

"Granted," Dylan responded puzzled. What was going on?

A small honor guard of Than stood at attention along with the Cardinal as the shuttle from the Renewed Virtue landed in Andromeda's hanger bay.

As the shuttles doors opened, out came not only the master of the Renewed Virtue, but a member of the Triumvirate.

"Vicar!" exclaimed the Cardinal.

The old Magog's smile reached his eyes. "It's always good to see my favorite Cardinal." He responded, his hand moving to the young man's shoulder.

"If you had informed us of your arrival.." started the Cardinal.

"Nonsense," the Vicar replied. "If I had told anyone, the Nietzscheans might have intercepted it and cut our meeting short."

"I suspect a decision has been reached?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, one has been reached." Sighed the Vicar as the three leaders made their way to the Andromeda's reception area.

"It's going to change our entire war strategy, Dylan!" Gar informed, a little excited.

"Really?" Dylan asked, a little concerned.

The Vicar noted it. "The Triumvirate has finally come to understand the root of our problem. Why the situation is worsening despite our good intentions. Why our Order's member worlds are only half-heartedly supporting the war effort. This new decision, will change everything and restore peace to the Holy Order of the Commonwealth."

The three leaders sat down in the reception area and the Vicar was right.

This new "understanding" would change everything.

**

The soldier interrupted a man and woman talking in hushed tones. The soldier, upon handing the man a note, immediately left.

"Rhade, the Order is only trying to help." The woman continued. "The Order stands for peace…that's all they want…"

"No." The Nietzschean calmly interrupted. He looked at his companion with a patience not felt. "What about freedom? Freedom to live as we choose? How does our life, outside of your precious Orthodoxy, ever conflict with your lives? You just couldn't let us live without your attempts at converting us? Don't we get a say in how we want to live?"

"You attacked, Rhade. The Nietzscheans struck first." The woman replied.

"We had no choice. If we allowed your missionaries a foothold, the Nietzschean worlds would have suffered from the Plague."

"That's not true!" the woman shouted indignantly.

"Then perhaps the fact that only worlds resisting Orthodoxy are the ones being hit with the Plague is simply a coincidence." Rhade concluded.

"You're trying to justify…."

"Am I!" Rhade countered. "Take a look at this." He handed the note to the woman.

"We are no longer fighting to stay free. We are also fighting for the freedom to exist."

"Oh my god!" the woman exclaimed staring at the directive from the Order's Truimvirate.


	5. Road to Faith

****

Road to faith

10067 CY (20 years ago)

The young Human and Magog conversed about a great many things. The Human talked about his childhood, schooling, his ambitions….

"…my father tried to groom me as the perfect little heir. He applied Nietzschean philosophy in his business management and was successful. I just… I just didn't have the heart to be as ruthless as he was." 

"He thought your heart weak." Commented Bem.

"Exactly." Peter agreed. "I mean, I realize it's a hard galaxy out there. I realize that there are those who would tear down all that he had built. But by and large, my father was the one doing the tearing down. Bem, the man broke apart families, auctioning members out for indentured servitude." 

"Legalized slavery." 

"Yes," the young man knodded. "Do your people have anything like that?"

"No." replied the Magog. "All work for a common goal."

"Oh." Peter sighed. He had forgotten.

The young man had been frightened at first, upon learning that his companion was a Magog. Bem couldn't really blame him. The Magog were responsible for a great many atrocities inflicted on other races. Bem talked to his young companion about his instinctive desire to eat the flesh of other sentient beings. He talked about what he had seen in his travels; the good of life as well as the bad. The young man listened and with each story his fear dimmed.

Peter talked about his mother's death, and his finally getting the nerve to stand up to his father.

"Bem, when I told him that that little girl was not going to be sold to his friend, he just stared. I was waiting for the explosion but it never came. I … I think back and now I wish he would have."

"There was no more room for his justifications." Bem answered back.

Peter nodded. "We had moved beyond the point of games. He could have pointed out the legality of the transaction, citing chapter and verse of the Free Trade Alliance's Codex. But I knew… and he knew that I knew. She..she was so young, Bem." His voice started to break. "My father calmly took out a weapon and shot her. She didn't even have a chance to scream."

Bem closed his eyes.

"'for every action there is consequence' is what he simply said. He knew at that point he had power over me. He could kill anyone he wanted, kill anything he desired. If he couldn't have my respect, he would have my obedience. The ultimate control freak! I did the only thing I could. I took myself out of the equation; I ran."

The Magog looked at this hurting, bleeding, sorry young man and felt a stir of empathy. To be so full of energy but not have a purpose… to not have hope.

"What was your dream?" he quietly asked as the young man rubbed his bruised arm.

"My arm feels like it is falling asleep." He commented rubbing. He thought a moment. "I have thought about that a great deal Bem, and, with everything I could name, the only word it all amounts to is: happiness. I want to be happy."

The Magog's eyes brightened. "Do you believe that we are all inherently evil or good?"

"I would have to say evil, Bem. When I think back growing up, and all my family's associates, I find that I count more evil people than good."

"Most would answer the same way…and with good reason. There is more tribulation in the universe now, than ever before. It is a hard life to exist nowadays. But who of those, when it's all said and done, that I ask if they wish to be happy, would really refuse?"

The young man thought a moment. "I can't imagine anyone saying no."

"Exactly. Every person, every race, in one form or another, wants to be happy. To be content. Greed, selfishness, preying on the weak… those are simply the easiest roads to take in finding that goal."

"But they don't lead too…."

"No, Peter, they don't. But people do not realize that until they are near death, and so they pass on unfulfilled."

"There are those that don't care." Started Peter.

"Yes, there are those who have been conditioned by their upbringing. Who have been tempered by harsh experiences. Why should they care if they have already been taught, if they already believe that they will die unfulfilled? What is the point?"

"So… you are saying??"

"It's a simple enough equation Peter. The universe is bound together by civilization. Civilization is bound together by worlds. Worlds are bound together by tribes, prides, and families. The family is the most basic unit of civilization. Families are made up of people. People who, deep down, want to be happy. They just need a little help to find their way."

…and the Magog talked about his faith.

***

****

10087 CY (2 days ago)

The Andromeda Ascendant emerged from slipstream and into a nebula. Rev had a hard time convincing the Captain of the High Guard ship to continue into unknown space.

"Entering system designated QS-324. Captain, this system was quarantined by the Commonwealth!" Andromeda's hologram informed.

"Rev? We can't ignore a quarantine marker. If a system has this designation then there's a reason…" Dylan started.

"Arming weapons, Dylan." Tyr informed. "I told you once, Magog, that we don't like surprises."

"Nothing on the sensor probes," Beka announced from a nearby consol.

"Trance didn't damage the ship too much." Said Harper coming onto the bridge. "What did I miss?"

Dylan turned to Trance still seated in the Pilot's chair. "We were just leaving."

"Dylan, if what I suspect is right, we are all dead and your dreams of a Commonwealth will be no more." Rev called to the human captain.

Dylan turned to face Rev once more, signaling Trance to wait. Rev moved out to the middle of the bridge.

"Convince me Rev." Dylan commanded.

"Simply put, Captain, I believe that a friend of mine has traveled back in time to change history."

"How?" Tyr demanded.

"For what purpose?" Beka quickly followed.

"To die with a sense of fulfillment."

"Fulfilling what?" Trance asked.

Rev looked at her. "To force the universe to find it's way, THE way."

"I think you'd better start at the beginning, Rev. Trance, take us through the nebula and into the system. Tyr, keep an eye on our weapons." Dylan said.


	6. Rising Apocalypse

**Rising Apocalypse **

**9781 CY (alternate)**

"The Nietzscheans are what!?" the master of the Andromeda Ascension shouted.

"Lower your voice!" snapped Gar.

"It's all right, Yeshgar. Let him have his say." The Magog Vicar admonished. The master of the Renewed Virtue closed her mouth, but her eyes narrowed at the Cardinal.

The Vicar turned his full attention to Dylan, who was still staring incredulously.

"Did you know that our Holy Order was born of a fluke?" the Magog asked quietly.

Dylan's accusatory eyes suddenly become overwhelmed with confusion. Where was he going with this? 

"You see, Cardinal, it is written in only a few old texts. Our great Father, the founder of our Way, had a vision for all races. He had a vision that all would someday embrace the path of good. That all would choose the path of self enlightenment, of peace…of freedom."

"It's a good vision, Vicar." Dylan observed.

"Yes, Cardinal, it is. It only takes one act to set events in motion. As it turns out, he had all that he loved taken from him in the moment it takes to blink and eye. The records do not necessarily say what happened, but whatever it was…it spurred him outward into the galaxy. His mind burning with new truths that the Divine in all of us teaches."

Dylan's eyes moved briefly to Gar. "What exactly are you saying Vicar?"

The Vicar's voice softened. "For every soul that chooses to walk the path of peace and order. For every soul that chooses, is converted, is persuaded to follow Orthodoxy…there are those who simply won't. The Order's mistake was in treating the Neitzschean's as equals. It was a mistake that started in the old Commonwealth and was carried over in the Order. And we have paid dearly for that mistake in blood."

"Vicar, the Father wrote in his texts that all races have the potential for accepting Orthodoxy. If they haven't, it's because it hasn't been correctly conveyed to them. It's because they don't understand." Dylan countered.

"Some misunderstanding, Cardinal." Gar interrupted. "How many more thousands will it cost to save them?"

"..and the Order would sacrifice many more soldiers in the fight to save our fellow man from themselves. Orthodoxy would demand it. In fact, Orthodoxy does demand it. However, therein lay our problem, Cardinal. We have prisoners by the thousands, expending the necessary resources to house them, reeducate them, rehabilitate them..whatever it takes. And yet, they STILL resist. They still attempt to escape, to strike back. Even some member worlds are wavering in their war support because they can see that we are getting nowhere with them! Let me ask you this one question Cardinal Hunt: Do you believe that Orthodoxy is wrong?" The Magog narrowed his eyes.

The Cardinal, without missing a beat, "No sir. It is not wrong. I would stake my life on it."

The Vicar smiled a thin smile. "You have, Cardinal… you have. If you had wavered, you would no longer be master of this vessel. Only true believers in our cause for peace and order will head up our new strategies. You see, Dylan, if Orthodoxy is not wrong then where is the mistake being made?"

"Vicar, I… I.." Dylan's hands opened in question.

"In our definitions Dylan." Gar answered.

"Yeshgar is correct. All these years, we have treated the Nietzscheans as a separate race of beings, treated them with the privileges put forth through Orthodoxy. And that was our mistake. The Nietzscheans are NOT a separate race! Cardinal, the Triumvirate has come to understand that the Nietzschean is nothing more than a human! Nothing more!"

Before Dylan could interrupt, the Vicar continued. "The "Nietzschean" was an experiment to create the ulitmate human through genetic manipulation and conditioning. Genetic tampering, of course, is prohibited by Orthodoxy. Do you know why, Cardinal?"

Dylan's thoughts sorted out his Seminary classes. "It's a perversion of that which is natural. If all souls are inherently good, then that which perverts or distorts those natural states must, in turn, make such souls…"

"Evil" Gar finished.

"Exactly! The geneticist, Paul Museveni, thought to create the perfect human. What was the first thing these "perfect humans" did? They adopted a philosophy that dictated that their betterment could only come through conflict. Where is the peace in a philosophy like that?"

Dylan remained silent.

"Cardinal, their entire existence was one contrary to Orthodoxy. They are a perversion, no.. an abomination. Bred only to cause strife and chaos. Is it any wonder that we cannot convert them? Their thinking is inferior, making them really only a sub-class of man."

The Magog put his hand on the Cardinal's shoulders. "Dylan, when all things are considered, will anything outside Orthodoxy survive and flourish?"

Dylan lowered his head. "No. Orthodoxy is life. Orthodoxy is peace. Orthodoxy is order."

Gar nodded in agreement to his response. "So…they cannot be converted."

The Vicar shook his head. "Abominations cannot be reasoned with. Abominations are not natural….are not, and can never be, "good". All genetically engineered beings are abominations existing in direct conflict with Orthodoxy."

"Then it's over. For them as a people." Dylan's eyes downcast in despair. Gar moved her hand out to offer support.

"We can still teach them Cardinal. They will not be converted, but they can be made to understand. They cannot be saved, but there can be redemption."

"How?" Dylan asked looking as the Magog's eyes start to glow with a growing excitement..

"By making them understand that nothing, NOTHING, can stop a force for good, for peace..for order. When they pass on, they will take that understanding with them. But …they must pass on, Cardinal."

"It seems…it seems cruel."

"To a certain extent, I agree and some will be shocked at first. This new understanding is already being relayed to San-Ska-Re and throughout High Guard. In the end, though, Orthodoxy wins."

"..and we WILL win." Gar finished..

Cardinal Hunt looked at her. So energetic and full of purpose…so full of zeal. A magnificent example of a 'Daughter of the Holy Order of the Commonwealth'. New understandings were always a great test of faith. Yet, no matter how strange, no matter how confusing they seemed, things always had a way of working out. Perhaps that also was true for those acts that also seem distasteful?

He started to stand up. "If you both will excuse me, I have new directives to implement. You both have a standing invitation to join me for dinner if your schedules permit. An officer will attend to your needs. Vicar, Deacon." Nodding to his two companions before leaving the room.

There was, after all, a war on.

****

**Fountainhead**

The massive push by the Than warriors of the Order caused the Nietzschean defenders to fall back. It would be only a matter of time before there would be no further place to fall back too.

The High Guard Battlegroups had stopped their eighteen hour orbital bombardment of the Nietzschean homeworld as soon as the defending guns fell silent. Now the hard part began. The massive Glorious Heritage Class vessels hovered overhead as troop transports began their descent. Slipstream travel had greatly changed the strategy of intergalactic warfare. In theory, an attacking battlegroup or single vessel could slipstream into a system virtually anywhere (the location depending on the skill of the pilots at the controls. In some instances it has been seen that not all ships of a battlegroup arrive at the same destination in the destination solar system.). With slipstream travel virtually wiping out the time factor involved in distance, systems had to rely on a rather tight defensive network surrounding a major populated planet. 

The Nietzschean planets tightened that network at the start of the war and so the intrusion into their home system did not come as a surprise. However, they were not prepared for the change in the High Guard's overall strategy of "redemption". Their defense forces fought fast and furious but the High Guard were no longer interested in prisoners.

Two Nietzschean cruisers had surrendered hoping to stall the advancing battlegroups and make the boarders fight for every inch of their ship. Imagine their surprise when missiles from the battlegroups utterly reduced to dust the surrendered ships. 

Fountainhead had responded with a fury all it's own decimating one battlegroup. If there was one unifying factor for the Nietzschean Pride's to work together, it was the fact that they were now fighting for their lives.

With the last of the defending guns silenced, Than Lancers were sent down to finish the task at hand. Since the change in the Holy Order's strategy, all forward assaults were handled by Than soldiers. They were the Triumvirates personal guard of sorts. The Than are very single-minded when it comes to fulfilling a purpose. Their hive/caste-like structure makes that a dominant characteristic. The Triumvirate and Magog found this very useful when they were converted to Orthodoxy. They simply would obey and right now, the order was: 'eliminate the abominations'.

The Nietzschean defenders, though, fought valiantly on against the advancing Than hordes. 

The fighting lasted for almost a week, until quite unexpectedly, a Nietzschean fleet slipstreamed home and found the last few defenders being snuffed out. They caught the attacking battlegroups in orbit by surprise destroying many. The Lancer groups on the ground were left undefended and the raiding ships inflicted heavy losses.

By the time, reinforcements from the High Guard had arrived, they found the system empty and the planet smashed. A few regiments of Than remained and the last defenders, as their resources started to dwindle, were rounded up and executed.

Fountainhead had died.

The war, however had taken a life of its own. 


	7. "...add to your strength, virtue..."

**"…add to your strength, virtue.."**

**10087 CY  (2 days ago)**

"The pirates were soon attacked by Trade Alliance forces in the area and we were able to then free ourselves." Rev explained calmly in front of the crew.  

"We were nearly starved, Peter needed medical attention and most people do not like Magog."  Rev's eyes suddenly fell, "Peter…Peter was the first _ever who accepted Wayism among the throngs I have had the privilege to show."_

"So, you gained a convert," muttered Tyr.  He turned a sarcastic eye to the Magog, "I am so happy for you.  Can we leave now?"

"Peter was also my first, real friend." Rev Bem said a bit defensively.

"But what has that to do with System QS-324?" interrupted the Andromeda's holographic projection.

"Peter soon believed that all races had the potential to unite under a single philosophy.  A peaceful philosophy.  He thought peace could only come to the universe by means of The Way."

Beka put her hands on her hips showing her frustration while Tyr laughed out loud.  "Spare us your religious prattle, Magog.  Your "way" is as weak as …"

"A human?"  Trance offered innocently.

An uncomfortable silence followed until Dylan, who'd been uncharacteristically silent through Rev's tale, spoke, "Rommie, access the classified files and see if you can find out why System QS-324 was quarantined."

"Accessing," the Avatar replied as she took on a rather blank look.  "I am sorry, Captain.  The necessary file requires a Vedran genetic signature to unlock it."

"Vedran genetic signature?" Trance asked, "Where are we going to get a Vedran?"

"uhh.. Tarn Vedra?" offered Harper, as he tampered with the slipstream control chair.

Beka threw him a hard glare.

Harper held up his hands in response, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." And as her glare continued, he went back to his work.

"Ok.. I'll shut up now.."

"Thank you," Beka nearly growled.  "Rommie, there has to be a way to retrieve the file without the genetic code?"

"NO!" both Andromeda's hologram and Dylan Hunt nearly shouted at the same time.  "To tamper with a Vedran genetic lock could mean the destruction of the ship." Hunt explains.

"Wonderful people, those Vedrans." Tyr said.  "I suppose it's time to leave then.."

"You won't need the Andromeda's files, Captain." Rev said in a soft voice.

"What is out there?" Dylan asked, the Magog's reluctance enhancing his curiosity in spite of himself.

Rev Bem looked at Dylan strangly.  "Who? Captain.  Who is out there?"  Then he sighed, knowing that this crew would settle for nothing less that the complete story.

He glanced out at the nebula's purple, red, and blue hues… his mind going back a few years.

"Peter called them, The Masters of Time." He whispered.

"What do you call them?" Beka suddenly asked, concerned.

Rev's eyes went to hers and answered with certainty, "A temptation."

**10076 CY  (11 years ago)**

They had been traveling the bluish expanse of the nebula for days.   Rev was as determined to meet new peoples and spread the philosophy of peace but Peter was determined to push forward.

After the 5th day, seeing no edge to the nebula, Rev was about to suggest that they turn around and traverse what was "known".

Before Peter could reluctantly agree, their small craft broke through and their eyes went wide.

Before them, everything was bright…as if the nebula were somehow hiding within its cover of gasses a shining jewel.

The jewel was a planet, the likes of which neither had ever seen.

Surrounding this planet, many, many slivers of slipstream energy seemed to appear and dissipate at random.  Some collided with each other while others simply drifted apart until they too faded out of existence.  

The planet itself seemed to pulse with energy as these slivers drifted into the planet's atmosphere…and yet, under that sparkling atmosphere lay a seemingly dark and lifeless planet.

Until the ship drifted a bit closer…

As the transmission bounced back the visuals to the craft, the planet's surface seemed to change…like a mirage ..under the sparkling clouds that were both light and dark at the same time.

At first, a desolate waste….

….and then a forest appeared, albeit dark…

...and then tall buildings shimmered into view replacing the forest….

…and then black oceans suddenly formed as the buildings either faded or sunk…

....the cycle of images slowly repeating and while the terrain changed …

..the look of the buildings seemed to remain constant every time they appeared, whether it be in snow, in sand, with water, or on what looked like grass of the darkest green.

"Rev?" came Peter's voice from behind.  "What is that?"

The fellow Wayist followed his friend's gesture and a single pulse of light seemed to zig zag out and away from the planet toward them.

"Peter?  Ready to move the ship quick—" Rev's voice started quickly.  

The pulse didn't give them a chance as suddenly it was upon them.

_Too fast, thought Rev._

And everything went bright..


End file.
